


香檳蜜桃

by mmttmmpeace



Category: mmtt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	香檳蜜桃

[病友组]这是一篇abo

*守Ax达O

*一只迷弟达和骚话毛的崩坏碎成一片片拼也拼不起来

*毛的肉体粉和达的颜粉不均匀混合后的无节操脑洞

*天杀的艹粉设定，就胡扯几句请别举报我

>>>

铃木第一次看见这么对他胃口的人。

对方还是个带把的。

从此直男的尊严出现了微妙的裂痕。

小电影照样看，照样有反应，奇怪的是，他的目光无法离开那个男主演。

铃木口味不挑，各种类型的都搜罗过来，看似各异其趣大相迳庭，却都有个昭然若揭的共通点。

他看上那头公狮子已经不是一天两天了，可是他从来不知道对方的脸生的什么样。

彼时他受邀参加一个小型的歌唱节目，挎着包到了后台，经纪人兼助理小姊姊就跟他介绍了一个新员工。

"你好......你看上去比姑娘还要白。"

铃木心不在焉的跟眼前的高个子握了手。

小姊姊说对方姓宫野，宫野真守，对方微笑着补充道。

"达央，我可以这么叫你吗？"

宫野的笑意极浅，眼神却是扑闪扑闪的发着光。

"真守。"

铃木改口，又听见小姊姊说，这位妆发师以后就跟着你了。

特聘？还是专人？铃木不解，他一个十八线小明星，也请的到人专门为他打理？他待会得好好问问这个看起来十分可靠实则性格脱线的助理姊姊。

宫野身上有淡香水味，铃木不着痕迹的后退半步，搓搓鼻头，重新打量起眼前的男人。

个子很高，腰很细，腿很长，衬衫马甲小皮靴，棕发蓬松的捲成一团，他瞇着眼睛，好像很享受铃木的目光。

小姊姊扔下一句你们好好培养感情，就头也不回的走了。换作平常她还会跟前跟后的顾着铃木，看来是很安心的全交给了宫野。

他示意铃木坐到梳妆镜前的转椅，铃木还兀自念念有词。

他歌词还没记熟，小姊姊千叮咛万囑咐说这次出场事关重大，绝对不能出纰漏。

宫野在他头发上忙活了一阵，又示意他闭上眼睛。

宫野弯下腰，正仔细的给他修眉毛。小刷子往他眼皮上涂涂抹抹的时候，铃木能感觉到温热的气息扑在脸上，他的眼睫几不可见的颤了颤。他不习惯有人靠他太近，怕自己身上的味道被人闻了去。

"嘘。"

宫野两根手指揪住了铃木蠕动的唇。

"唇形挺好看的。"

宫野的指腹若有似无的蹭过他的嘴角，他听见宫野如此评价道，心尖微动。

铃木启唇，愣是忘了接下去的歌词，只能迷茫的张着嘴。妆发师在他头顶哼起歌来。

"对对对！就是那样！"

铃木恍然的睁大眼，仰起脸想要去看歌声源头，却被框住了下巴强迫转正，铃木只能望着明亮的梳妆镜里的倒映，接着轻轻的哼了下去。

"达央~有没有想我啊！"

铃木眼看着自家的高个子妆发师就要抱过来，连忙往一旁躲开。

干这行的怎么都给里给气的。铃木在心里皱眉。

"对了达央，这是我之前出国玩带回来的点心，要嚐嚐吗？"

宫野毫不在意的收回手，肩膀又靠了过去。

"给我一个。"

铃木一边摘围巾一边往点心盒探头。

"张嘴~啊呜..."

点心已经凑到嘴边了，铃木飞速的衡量一下自己伸手取要多费劲，然后含住了对方手上正犹自散发香味的点心，还差点咬到宫野的指头。

"...好吃吗？"

宫野挑起另一块衔在嘴边，看着铃木点点头双眼放光。

"嘴擦干淨。"

"喝水。"

"擤鼻涕。"

"来上妆。"

铃木的大衣和围巾都被整齐的挂了起来，歌词打印出来塞进他手里，桌上摆着迷你音响，还在边上看到了一包他抽惯了的香菸，简直比助理小姊姊还周到。

说起来助理小姊姊只在他刚进休息室的时候来看过一眼，又带上门悄悄走开了。

"你的喉糖是不是要没了？什么牌子我帮你去买。"

铃木坐到梳妆镜前就听见宫野问道。

"不用..."

"没关系，反正我只要负责你一个人，閒的发慌。"

宫野的手轻轻按在铃木的肩，对上镜子里铃木的双眼。

"...那就麻烦你了。"

其实铃木家里还有很多，不知为何却一时拒绝不了，着了魔似的。

"闭眼睛。"

轻柔的气流滑过耳畔，带起细密的酥痒。

声音好听，铃木掐了把大腿默默的想，像是在哪儿听过。

宫野给他描完了眼线，又叫他嘟起嘴，继续涂涂抹抹。

"抿抿嘴。"

铃木突然察觉到颊边的热气，正要睁眼，唇角一点溼滑一闪即逝。

"这个唇膏味道好重。"

铃木还没反应过来，说着本就想说的话，吐了吐舌头，还想呸呸几下，宫野的脸又凑了过来，舌尖在他舌头上沾了一下，马上退开了。

铃木这次可是全都看在眼里，但是比刚刚更加懵逼了。

舌头上也出现了唇膏的怪味。

宫野把铃木的旋椅转了小半圈，托着后颈把人拉近，膝盖碰着膝盖，温柔的捧起白皙又骨节分明的手，细心的给铃木涂指甲。

"这次表演要涂红色吧？另一种呢？"

宫野把对方的指头张开，摊在掌心搭在大腿上，每涂好一根就慢慢的呼气吹干。

"黑色。"

铃木眨巴眨巴眼，灵魂出窍般应了一声。宫野放大的脸和噙着的笑不停在脑中回放，他几乎能凭印象数出有几根眼睫毛来。

"你干什么。"

铃木缓了许久才蹦出一句。

"如你所见，在给你的美手涂指甲油。"

宫野的唇在他手背上碰了碰，始终挂着的微笑深了几分。铃木触电似的想抽回手，却被捉住手腕压回宫野的大腿上。

他的眼神很溼，莫名的让铃木感到燥热。

"还没干，别乱碰。"

宫野的语气带着点劝说担忧，不合时宜的笑意总算落进了眼底。

这天铃木到了后台休息室，不意外的看见宫野已经把歌词点心准备妥当，他进来时只是瞥了一眼，抬起手权当打过招呼，又回头冲着墙正经的讲手机。

铃木把着门，盯着宫野的背影看了半晌，细腰窄臀，肩宽腿长，颜也不输他见过的任何明星，这样的人只是个妆发师？

等宫野终于讲完手机，坐到梳妆镜前的铃木问他是谁打的。

"是工作啦。我好像还没告诉你，现在给你当专用妆发师，只是我的兼职而已。"

那宫野怎么还说自己很閒，并且看上去也是如此。铃木疑惑着打算问清楚，对方低下头凑到他耳后，笃定的对他说你今天忘了打抑味剂。

铃木后颈的寒毛一根根立了起来，心跳在胸腔里一阵狂跳，他得咬紧牙关不让声音发颤，僵硬的吐出一个模糊的音节。

"什..."

铃木的耳垂猝不及防的被宫野裹进唇舌里，五感轰隆一声失去功用，以致肩头被整个环住时也没有意识到，他从镜子里能看见宫野滚动的喉结，被含进嘴里的肌肤又溼又烫，他的耳朵脖子都红的像熟透的虾，鲜艳的要命。

直到宫野吻上他后颈的腺体，铃木焦渴发紧的喉咙才发出了一点声音，一声呜咽。

"蜜桃味，真甜。"

"你这里也是甜的吗？"

微凉的手指隔着衣裤嵌进臀缝，宫野的气息扫过滑腻的肌肤，在耳后颈侧都留下痕迹，腺体被嘬了一口，一排牙印像是雕刻上去的，他说这是最快的方法，能避免你的气味被闻到，说完还依依不舍的舔了舔。

松开铃木后，宫野没有说哪怕一句多余的话，专注的在瘀痕点点的肌肤上扑粉，抹遮瑕，腺体常年被藏在发梢底下，便没有特地掩饰。

"唱歌的时候别跑到太前面。还有尽量不要转身，这种程度的粉不保证近拍的效果。"

宫野在铃木身后叮嘱着，他刻意忽略了铃木从刚才开始目不转睛投来的热烈目光，重新弯腰朝铃木耳里吹气。

铃木吓的差点从椅子上跳起来，实际上是滚下去的，宫野憋着笑把男人从地上扶起，理了理衣领，两人前后出去作准备。

"右脚要先踏出去......"

宫野踩了几拍步伐，示意铃木再照着做一次。他这次也没有理由推辞来自宫野的指导。

铃木再怎么不济也从腿软中恢复过来，一字一句嚼着歌词，跟着宫野在花絮镜头外确认舞步。

而镜头前，拍下了戴着口罩的妆发师，擦了擦铃木鼻头和颈窝的薄汗，又拨弄几下发型，然后退到阴影里去了。

"这是什么？"

"营养食谱，还有运动计画。"

宫野头也不回的拿出化妆品摆到梳妆镜前，只从镜子里看了铃木一眼。

"所以说，我用的到吗？"

铃木搧了搧纸张，接着就听到宫野唸叨着工作劳累吃的没营养就不会有体力啦，舞蹈训练常常偷懒所以运动量完全不够等等等等。

"你要来给我做饭？"

铃木挑起一边眉毛，觉得这老妈子性格跟他特别不搭调。

"我不会。"

斩钉截铁。

什么嘛，原来是空有一张老妈子嘴皮。

"食谱是你的经纪人给我的，特地来拜讬我好好劝你，饮食习惯都让她操碎心了。"

凭什么，他看起来这么听宫野的话？铃木不爽的想。

"不过运动计画确实是我定的，看起来公司没打算让你上健身房。"

宫野走了过来，铃木下意识想偏开头，对方的动作更快，捏住了他的脸颊，丰满的手感让宫野爱不释手。

"至少让你更上镜一点。"

"......我才不要骑单车上班。"

铃木的鼻间漫着栀子花清淡的香水味，他好像从来没闻过宫野本身的味道。

"慢跑来更有效果。"

宫野低着头看他，光线照不到脸上，一双眸子晦暗不明。

"不跑。"

铃木后颈的牙印消的差不多了，出门前才想到要打抑味剂。

"那你怎么也不骑单车来。"

铃木戳了戳对方T恤裹着胸肌的隐约线条，在他身上点啊点。

猛的被宫野握住手指，铃木感觉对方的掌心好像烧着一团火，烫的他反射性抽开，却被死死扣在胸前，甩也甩不掉。

铃木不知所措的窥探着宫野的表情，宫野一语不发的把他扯到沙发里，先是吻了他的额发，俯下身嗅闻他的颈窝。

像是公狮子脚掌尖牙下苟延残喘的猎物，危机感让他忍不住夹紧大腿，尽量不要看起来腿软的太明显。铃木忘了出门前到底打没打抑味剂，他只清楚闻到了空气里的蜜桃甜香。

宫野跟着坐到了沙发上，一把将他揽进怀里，铃木就面对面的跨坐到对方腿上。

宫野拉着铃木的手往自己胸前带了几下，他依稀感觉到分明的弧度线条，顺着宫野的意思乱摸一气，又马上被制住了手，顿了顿直接带进宫野的T恤下襬，铃木的视线追着两人交叠的手四处游移，结实的胸肌，紧致滑腻的腹肌，宫野的前额抵在铃木肩膀，继续带着铃木细嫩的掌心往下腹探去，铃木先磕到了裤头皮带，隔着裤子他好像碰到了什么不得了的东西，他的掌根因为惯性往下又蹭了过去，然后吃惊的弹起屁股，又不由分说的被宫野摁回腿上。

这次是安全地带，好险。宫野把铃木的手重新往上带，又抓住他搭在宫野肩头的另一只手，钻进上衣放在了腰间，铃木手指微勾，指节抚过精致的腰线向背后绕去，宫野空下的手按在铃木的脊柱，压着他贴在自己身上，侧头细细的啃咬铃木的腺体，两颗虎牙戳下去尤其深，像是积雪上的一双足迹，陷进皮肤里。

"你的乳头硬了。粉色小可爱。"

宫野吮吻着腺体，一条强而有力的手臂紧紧环住铃木的腰。

"要帮你解决吗？蜜桃味的「Alpha」酱？"

铃木几乎憋不住喉咙里的呻吟，抓挠着宫野宽阔紧实的后背，胡乱的点头。

宫野存心戏弄他一般，腺体附近都被唾液打溼了，才不紧不慢的烙下齿印。同时宫野的手溜进了铃木的裤裆，隔着内裤搓揉他半勃的性器。铃木咬着被他推上去的宫野的T恤，喘息随着宫野手上的动作加重。

突然一阵手机铃声刺耳的在室内迴盪着，宫野勾过手机看了看，把铃木抱离身上，迳自接起了电话。

"喂----"

宫野出去时带上休息室的门，留下被烧的无法自理的铃木瘫坐在沙发上。

他抽出手在T恤落回去之前，瞧见了宫野的肚脐眼旁边有颗黑痣，让他摸着摸着就硬了的腹肌有着优美的形状，他突然有了个大胆的猜想。

他越去想宫野，火就越烧越旺，不得不起身一路遮遮掩掩的去到厕所，干脆自己解决。

铃木锁起隔间，坐在马桶上脱了裤子，没撸几下，隔壁就传来了人声。

"(真守......！)"

他的嗓子哑掉了，只喊出了无声的气音，然后他惊慌的捂住了嘴。

"为什么一副作贼心虚的样子。"

宫野压低的声音挑逗着他每一根神经，他等了一小会儿，听见宫野继续说下去，明白对方不是跟他说话，才松了一口气。

"怎么教都教不会，你这头母猪还挺有底气，现在已经不怕我了，嗯？"

电话的内容好奇怪，铃木心想。他越听越觉得宫野的声音熟悉，却总是想不起在哪儿听过。

"过来，衣服脱光，区区一条母猪，我还不信我管不动了。"

电话那头是谁？铃木从来没有听过宫野用如此粗暴的语气说话，手颤巍巍的圈在性器上，动也不敢动。

宫野的声音压的很低，像是防止被人听见，铃木的脑袋紧挨着隔板，捕捉对方每一次的换气。

"哈？要我亲自动手吗？你最好听话点，你以为穿着衣服就不是条母猪了？啧，手脚有够慢的，内衣裤当然也要，我没有在跟你开玩笑。"

铃木不知不觉开始听话的解开衬衫，红艳艳的乳头在白皙的皮肤间昂扬挺立，他低下头，看着胸部极轻的颤抖着。

"自己捧住，慢慢揉。"

出声的方向好像改变了，清楚的穿透隔板传过来，铃木迷迷糊糊的照办。

铃木的手盖在胸部上用力搓揉几下，时不时刮过手心的乳首敏感的胀红。

"很舒服吧，淫荡的母猪。"

铃木眼里闪着泪花，手上动作不停。

"自己扩张完就坐上来。不是溼的就想办法让自己流出汁来。"

声音里满是轻贱，听在铃木耳里却跟催情药一般。

他不由自主的把指头插进一张一缩，溼漉漉的穴口，搅动着让穴口放松下来，也管不上奇怪的水声有没有被宫野听了去。

"这不是做的还挺好的吗。可以了，让我进去。"

不容违抗的语调，宫野的声音诱哄似的响起，彷彿在他耳边呵着气。

"......你里面好紧啊...怎么，看什么看，动啊。"

铃木的指头并起，抽插着摩擦穴口，喘息声一浪盖过一浪，也继续撸动性器，令人无法自拔的快感不断冲击铃木。

"哈啊...你的屁股真软，随便撞几下就红了啊。"

铃木仰起头，缺氧般的大口呼吸着，汗滴滑过胸前到小腹，溼透的浏海黏在额上。

"吃的这么深，下作的母猪，看把你爽的。"

铃木绷起脚背，快要到顶点了。

"算我施舍你的，不准浪费，一滴不漏的接好了。"

铃木头昏脑胀的听见了隔壁一声短促低喘，射在了手上。

"......真守？"

铃木的声音总算恢复了，可他现在不想跟对方多说。刚从隔间出来洗手，对方也紧随其后的开了门，就是眼下这种兵荒马乱的情况。

宫野一如往常的看着他，毫无所觉，原来乱糟糟的只有铃木一个。他恍惚的像个空壳，默默的清洗黏腻的指缝。

"喜欢你，达央。"

宫野咧开嘴露出白亮的齿列，坦率的冲他笑了笑。

开玩笑的吧喂！铃木的内心有万马奔腾。清洗的动作停住，任水流在手背上飞溅。

宫野盯了他好一会儿，没有得到任何反应，拍了下铃木的屁股笑嘻嘻的转身走了。

暂时标记的效果很好。比起抑味剂，这让铃木有种满足感。

于是他把今日份的针剂放进宫野手里，意思是宫野可以选择帮他打针，或是干脆直接咬他一口，虽然通常会一发不可收拾。

"你就这样挤地铁？"

宫野拧着眉，一个还没被完全标记过的Omega，挤在人堆里被蹭来蹭去，也不怪宫野会担心。

"当然不是！老子骑车来的！"

铃木挑眉，一脸洋洋得意。

"你......"

你是神经病吗。宫野即時闭了嘴，他没想到这种傻逼运动计画被铃木澈底执行了。

"...你不冷吗？"

"快要冻成冰棍了。"

铃木心有余悸的点头。

"快过来。"

宫野把他疼惜的搂在怀里捂严实了，他感觉全身上下都湧过一道暖流，被寒风冻僵的脸在宫野的一通搓揉下回温，宫野咬住他的唇瓣，他的下巴，他的喉结，最后咬了他的后颈一口。

"我先收拾一下，等等就过去陪你彩排~"

宫野对着蜜桃味的omega抛飞吻，暖烘烘的目光不停烤着铃木的后背，直到从他的视线范围消失才松出一口长气。

倚着门框的宫野舔舔嘴唇，心里想着铃木这样的omega实在太难得了，对外宣称是alpha而且一直都干干淨淨的，死撑了这么久没有被拆穿，不知道是运气好还是真有一套。

像他那样的好孩子，他配不上。宫野眉眼低垂，收拾的动作越来越慢。

"叮咚叮咚！"

铃木从电脑前惊起，差点一袋子甩到屏幕上。

"！！！？"

上一刻铃木还侧臥在沙发上，慵懒的吃零食看毛片，对于是谁来打破这样的美好假日毫无头绪，还让人莫名窝火。

"叮咚叮咚叮咚！"

电铃一声急过一声，再戳的猛一点指不定要被戳到短路。

"来了来了------"

铃木终于受不了，把拖鞋踩的啪哒响，挪去开了门。

"怎么是你？！"

"不能来找你玩吗......"

铃木直面宫野的素颜，头发没做造型又直又顺的塌在耳边，彷彿邻居家出来刚要去上学一般。

没了素来华丽惹眼的气质，看着特别顺眼，铃木不動声色的评断，似乎更喜欢今天的风格一些。

"...进来坐坐？"

铃木是一个人住，也不常有客人来，整理整顿也不是多么上心，于是他真的只能让宫野随意了。

他在厨房里泡茶，跟客厅里的宫野喊话，得知对方带了一堆皮肤保养品和要给他试色的新品，地址还是经纪人小姊姊告诉他的，为什么宫野跟他的助理见面时间也不多，竟然比他还要熟了呢。铃木又顺了啤酒跟汽水，一起拿到宫野面前。

"我说达央啊，先去洗好脸再过来。感激不尽。"

下意识想回一句"我洗了"的铃木有点怂，没出门就不要这么计较如何？......好的哦看来是不行，铃木在对方犀利的眼神里败下阵来，搓着脖子讪讪地溜了。

这边宫野捏了铃木的零食吃了几口，目光被电脑里暂停的视频吸引过去。

哦？有点意思。

他知道这部小黄片。视频里的男人只有下巴以下入镜，宫野摸着自己的下巴勾勒出一道赏心悦目的线条，暧昧的笑了。

铃木完成使命回到客厅，一在宫野身边坐下就被偷袭了，铃木毫不示弱的嘶咬回去，闹了一阵之后被宫野按在沙发扶手上，他就伸直腿，任宫野在脸上作弄，趁着地利之变对骑上来的宫野上下其手。

"这是护肤......嗳别掐...！你敢！"

宫野怕痒，被铃木揪住疯狂攻击，俩人嘻嘻哈哈的拉拉扯扯，软绵绵的我一拳你一脚，最后铃木被扣住后颈，被翻了个面压制，他的眼角余光看见电脑屏幕还发着光，又猛然暴起一掌拍在电源插座上，电脑如他所愿的黑屏了。

"............"

空气一阵诡异的安静，铃木突然不敢回头看宫野的表情，他也没有做什么坏事，只是单纯的心虚，又像是担心无法跟对方聊开妹子胸大点好还是小点好，所以紧张到舌头打结了。

"...那啥......你之前...之前说的工作...是什么啊？"

铃木的眼神飘忽，开始没话找话。

"也不是什么要紧事。"

宫野的声音和平常听起来没什么差别。

"就是上次采访之前，你跑出去接了电话啊，是正职吧，虽然看起来妆发师更像你的专业........."

铃木嘀嘀咕咕，对方的手心滚烫，在他的后颈有一下没一下的捏着，铃木莫名的有些发慌，却还是慢慢放松下来。

"那天...电话，你听到了？"

铃木出现在厕所的时间过于凑巧，当然他也不否认是想说给对方听的意思。这只omega太好掌握了，蜜桃味浓的都能腻死他。

"听到什么了？"

宫野翘起嘴角，故意贴着铃木耳边问道。

"......全、全部..."

耳朵好红啊。宫野瞇着眼在对方耳蜗舔了一圈，舌尖探进耳里，模仿交合的动作轻轻抽插。

铃木抖出了一声缠绵的呻吟，omega的本能让他浑身瘫软，完全凭人摆佈。

"嘛，就是工作啦，工•作。"

宫野三两下扒了对方的衣服，指头深入股缝间的阴影。

"...哈啊...哈啊........."

铃木闻到了空气里瀰漫的酒味，像是有人把十来瓶香槟直接打翻在他头上，浓烈的气息让他几乎喘不过气来。

他宽厚温热的手时轻时重的搓揉着铃木的胸，另一只手搔刮挑弄着往更隐秘处去。

铃木看不见对方的脸，耳边的声音和印象中的男人重合，他心里喀噔一声，也不知是醉迷糊了让他脑筋转不过弯，鼓起勇气就问，宫野是不是那个人。

"...想知道？"

宫野像是煎鱼一样给铃木翻了个面，衣服一掀，裤头一拽，让铃木迷恋的肉体就出现在他眼前，活生生的，比4K高画质还要清晰，胸口的黑痣在呼吸起伏中几乎晃瞎他的眼，他的嘴唇翕动着不成语句，最后深吸了一口气，硬生生的挤出一句：

"我我我我喜欢你我是你的粉丝！！"

铃木红着脸粗着脖子准备来一番激情告白，却被一根手指止住了话头，宫野摩挲着他饱满的唇，笑的意味深长。

"可以给你签名哦。"

"可以吗？真的可以吗？"

铃木瞪着眼，又傻乎乎的笑个不停，宫野嘴角一抽一抽的，亵渎这个天真可爱的迷弟让他有种犯罪的错觉。

"不如......就签在这里吧，"

他的兇器抵在铃木的穴口，缓缓往前蹭了蹭。

"让你里里外外都沾满我的痕迹。"

宫野很惊讶对方竟然还能在大开大阖水深火热之中跟他搭话，铃木大着舌头夸他撩人很熟练，更用力的抱紧他。

"都是摸女人的手法而已嘛，反正达央你也有胸有臀，不亏。"

不知道什么时候被运到床上来的，铃木的脸褪了血色，情绪还是异常高涨，俩人战了好几个回合，现在宫野正埋在他体内成结。

铃木像浑身都浸在酒精里麻麻痒痒的，他的舌尖卷过宫野身上的薄汗，一路烧灼到食道里，肌肤相接时的抚慰，就像无数颗气泡啵啵啵的刺激着末梢神经，激起令人酥软的细微电流。

"是不是片酬太少啊......真守...没兼职就养不活自己了？"

成结时漫长甚至痛苦的等待，铃木被酒精麻痺的身体没有多少感受，他困倦的缩在宫野怀里打呵欠，小小声的和宫野说话。

"才不是。"

宫野像是听到什么天大的笑话一样，直接笑出了声。

"不是为了钱，是为了你。"

"我也是你的粉丝，我可爱的omga小蜜桃。"

<完。>


End file.
